Skylar's Eyes
by Assemble-the-Avengers
Summary: "He's a Frost Giant." She whispered. "What if her body can't handle that?" Loki stiffened outside the door at Jane's assumption, hands shaking with rage and fear. What if the mortal was right? What if his origin killed his wife? What if he lost her? What if he lost his child? He knew the answer to every one of those. Ragnarok. SEQUEL TO GREEN AND GOLD


**SO I WAS GOING TO WAIT TO START THIS UNTIL AFTER FINALS BUT PEOPLE WERE THREATENING ME SO I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU AN EARLY CHAPTER. YOU'RE WELCOME. NOW. YOU PROBABLY WONT GET ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR ANOTHER WEEK OR TWO GIVEN THAT I HAVE REVIEW WEEK THEN FINALS. SO ENJOY. **

"How did this happen?" Loki asked angrily, slamming his hands down on the table in fury, leaning over it so that Jane could feel his breath on her face.

"For the hundredth time, _I don't know._" Jane hissed in reply, taking a step back though holding his unwavering stare. "The results have come back inconclusive every time!" she shouted back.

"Watch yourself brother." Thor warned as Loki brought his fists down on Jane's desk hard enough to make the paperwork from his wife's biopsy jump.

"I will look at it all again, run the samples again, I'm not giving up. But you need to be with her right now. Not here, yelling at me. It won't make me figure anything out any faster." Jane muttered fervently to the god. "Go." She added when he didn't move. Loki growled and spun on his heel, stalking out of the makeshift lab Jane had created in the guest room Darcy had occupied the night before the wedding. Jane slumped against the wall once he was gone, sliding to the marble floor.

"Are you alright Jane?" Thor asked quietly as he crouched down beside her, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her bare arms. The scientist nodded and dropped her head into her hands. "What's the matter, love?" he sighed.

"He's a Frost Giant." She whispered.

"I am well aware. How is that relevant?" he arched an eyebrow.

"What if her body can't handle that?" she looked up at him with worried brown eyes. Her tests had confirmed that the child was his, but that was all she had been able to discern from the results. Thor sighed and wrapped his arms around Jane as her body started to shake with suppressed sobs.

Loki stiffened outside the door at Jane's assumption, hands shaking with rage and fear. What if the mortal was right? What if his origin killed his wife? What if he lost her? What if he lost his child? He knew the answer to every one of those questions;

_Ragnarok. _

He pushed himself off the wall and made his way to his bedroom where he had left Darcy on account of needing to know what Jane Foster had discovered regarding her impossible pregnancy. Loki was met with the sight of his mother and wife, the latter being comforted by the former as tears spilled from her golden eyes.

"Darcy?" Loki asked in alarm, rushing forward. Frigga waited until Loki had sat down on the other side of Darcy, the mattress dipping with his added weight, before she pushed the younger girl in his direction, disappearing in a cloud of green mist to give them the privacy they needed and hadn't received since Sigyn had been detained.

The fact that she had been arrested at all was slightly worrisome to the God of Mischief. She could have easily escaped had she wanted to. But she didn't. Meaning it had been her intention to get caught. But the god's mind was elsewhere as his usually sarcastic wife, who was constantly brushing everything off and rolling with the punches clutched the sides of his long sleeved green shirt and sobbed into his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, effortlessly lifting her onto his lap and hugging her to his chest. He rubbed his hands up and down the fabric of the pale purple and silver embroidered nightgown he assumed his mother had helped her into, murmuring incoherently into her dark hair.

"Darcy…" he whispered after a few minutes of rocking her shaking body.

"No." she begged with sudden ferocity, tightening her grip on his shirt. His green eyes widened slightly as he tightened his hold on her in turn.

"No what, my love?" he asked softly.

"You can't leave me. Not while I'm all immortal and knocked up and on some crazy ex girlfriend's kill list." She answered, voice shaking still.

"Leave you?" he sputtered indignantly. "What are you _talking _about?" he asked incredulously. She leaned away from his slightly, her grip not slackening in the slightest.

"You haven't spoken to me since the wedding." She whispered in a rare moment of vulnerability. "I thought…" she trailed off when he groaned.

"Darcy." Loki sighed before he knocked her on her back, hovering above her body and only lowering enough weight on top of her to pin her to the mattress. The rest he held off of her by propping himself up on his forearms. He stared her dead in her recently turned gold eyes and growled lowly. "Did I not _just _stand beside you for an hour and swear to stand by you for eternity?" Darcy held his gaze and stayed quiet. "I am a man of my word, my love." He whispered softly, lifting one arm off the bed to brush her hair out of her eyes. "I could not leave you if I _tried _as much. I have no intention nor the desire to abandon you." He trailed his thumb along the edge of her jaw. "Either of you." He added moving his hand down to rest on her abdomen. The worry in her eyes ebbed slightly as she dragged her hands up his sides to lock around his neck.

She pulled her body up to his with her hold on his neck, pressing her lips to his. Loki didn't move a muscle other than to kiss her back and wind his arm around her waist, suspending both their weight above the bed.

"Hey Mischief?" she muttered against his mouth. He nodded, waiting for her to continue. "What does psycho-ex-girlfriend-number-two want with her?" she asked quietly, though still managing to sneak some of her attitude into the question. Loki flipped himself over so that she was lying on top of him.

"I haven't the faintest idea." He sighed. "But trust me when I say that I will use every last breath in my body to protect you both." He whispered fiercely. Darcy flinched internally at the hate in his tone. She dropped her head on to his chest and laid her hand over his heart.

"I can take care of myself too, babe." She smirked. "So take a chill." He sighed and rested his hand over hers, letting the subject drop with more grace than he usually possessed on his best day. He cleared his throat nervously, provoking her to lift her head off his evenly rising and falling chest.

"Sigyn is not my ex-girlfriend." He muttered, almost sounding uncomfortable. Darcy pulled her hand out from under his and folded her arms across his deceivingly toned chest. "That is how you put it, correct?" She nodded.

"What the crap is she then?" she asked ineloquently.

"My ex-wife." He answered with a sigh. Her eyes narrowed to thin golden slits.

"How many of _those _do you have?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Just one." He answered quickly.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me before I up that number?" she smiled innocently.

"I felt it was better for you to hear it from me rather than her being able to catch you off guard." He explained defensively. "And do not criticize me for keeping secrets, love, when you omitted your pregnancy." He replied, eyes hardening slightly. Her eyes flashed dangerously before they fell and she frowned guiltily. "I understand why you did so, my love. All is forgiven." He whispered, guiding her head onto his chest as tears fell from her eyes again.


End file.
